movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
William Afton
Is the Main Later Secondary Antagonist of FNAF Series and Main Antagonist of the Upcoming Film under the Same Name. An unknown man emerged in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with plans of death and chaos for the company. One day, in Fredbear's Family Diner, as Fredbear was serving cake to the children, a girl was crying outside because she was locked out of the restaurant by three other children. As she cried, William drove over in a purple car and murdered the girl. Fredbear was unable to protect the child. With that, Purple Guy drove away, leaving the child's corpse outside. The girl's spirit, possibly driven by revenge, and a desire to help William's other victims, was theorized to have possessed an animatronic a certain time after that, known as The Puppet. Fredbear's Family Diner was then shut down. Later, in 1983, Fazbear's Entertainment opens Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, introducing Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy as the new mascots. These new animatronics were added alongside the original Fredbear and Spring Bonnie characters, which were made as springlock suits that doubled as both animatronics and costumes that a person could wear. William returned to the restaurant and wore the Spring Bonnie suit to lure five children, one by one, into the establishment's Safe Room before murdering them. Afterwards, The Puppet, possessed by William's first victim, stuffed the corpses of the five children into the Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy animatronics, allowing their spirits to possess them. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, William can be seen in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame. On the third playthrough, William, who killed the crying child in the Take Cake to the Children minigame, is seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem lifeless. The minigame ends with Withered Foxy's jumpscare. William Afton then returns to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to dismantle the animatronics. After Night 1, the player can have the ability to play as 8-bit Freddy, and Shadow Freddy appears and says "Follow me." After you follow it to a secret room, it will say "ERROR" at the left hand corner of the screen, followed by a static noise, and Purple Guy can be seen taking Freddy apart. He then continues to do the same to the other animatronics as each night goes on. After Night 5, the player has the ability to play as the ghost of one of the murdered children. The player then has to walk to the Safe Room, which they have the ability to enter. William can be seen scared, with 4 of his victims blocking the exit. The player has to chase him around, and William will then immediately run into the empty Spring Bonnie suit. He then laughs at his victims, thinking he is safe, until the suit's springlocks malfunction. As a result, the numerous mechanical parts lining the inside of the suit crush and puncture William's body. William eventually dies from serious injury and blood loss... only for his spirit to reanimate the Spring Bonnie suit. William Afton becomes Springtrap. 30 years later, the managers of the pizzeria figured out that the animatronics were severely broken. They decide to close the pizzeria forever, and they then made a horror attraction called "Fazbear's Fright" in an amusement park. They put William (now known as Springtrap) inside this attraction. William, as Springtrap, noticed that he had no escape and attempted to kill the player for five nights. After Night 6, the attraction burns down. In Sister Location'sCustom Night ending on Very Hard Golden Freddy mode, it is revealed that Springtrap has survived. Gallery fnaf_world__pink_guy__by_coletrain60326-da748vp.png|Pink Guy Extra_Springtrap_1.png|Springtrap scraptrap.jpg|Scraptrap vincent afton.jpg|Mobox87 Vincent Trivia *He is Similiar to Both Freddy Krueger and Pennywise *Alll 3 are Child Killers *All 3 belong to Horror Series *All 3 are Mind Breakers *Only Difference He is Tragic while Pennnywise and Freddy are Pure Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Cops Category:Serial Killers Category:Child Murderer Category:Protective Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Damned Souls Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Father of the Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Book Villains Category:Possibly Redeemed Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sexy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Halloween Villains Category:Trap Masters Category:Rapists Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Health Regeneration Category:Scapegoat Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains with gruesome deaths Category:Undead Villains Category:Revived villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Slashers Category:Sociopaths Category:On & Off Villains